The present invention relates to a one-time use camera, and more specifically, to a one-time use camera equipped with a strobe.
A one-time use camera needs, due to its peculiarity, to be reduced in its cost and thereby to be offered to users at a low price. It is also demanded by users that the one-time use camera is made small to the utmost.
However, in the case of a one-time use camera equipped with a strobe, a strobe circuit base board used in the one-time use camera forms a strobe unit employing a sheet of circuit board having an area that is relatively large for a one-time use camera and having thereon various expensive electronic parts soldered on the circuit board.
In a one-time use camera equipped with a strobe, therefore, a strobe unit occupies a large part of cost and space of the one-time use camera.
Accordingly, in a one-time use camera equipped with a strobe, cost reduction for a strobe unit which occupies a large portion of cost and miniaturization of the strobe unit which occupies a large portion of space have a great influence on cost reduction and miniaturization of the one-time use camera, and achievement thereof has a great effect.
Therefore, cost reduction and miniaturization of a strobe unit have the important key to an offer of an inexpensive and small-sized one-time use camera to users.